tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Riamide
is a Breton witch. Myling met her in her early days of travel. The witch took pity on the poor girl who was down on her luck and brought her to her house in the forest. There she nursed the Nord back to health, offered her some food and eventually gave her the enigmatic sword Gastbane. Biography As revealed later on in the Brave New World saga, Riamide is actually the Daedric prince Meridia in mortal guise. Her intentions when she first met Myling had been to destroy her, but when she first saw the girl who didn't realise that she was dead, she took pity upon her and chose to watch over her until the day would come when Myling found out more about herself and her dark past. She has ever since been watching over her as a sort of mentor and protector, keeping her safe and guiding her whenever the time was the darkest. Brave New World After Myling has fled from Riften and breaks down crying, Riamide appears to her for the first time since they met many years ago. She speaks to her, telling the young Nord to gather her courage because she is part of something bigger than she can even begin to comprehend. Even though Myling has her doubts, she eventually does as the old woman has told her only to be killed by a group of bandits. Riamide doesn't make an appearance again until Rowan Autumn-Arrow and Myling visits Ivarstead. When Myling is absent, the old woman tells Rowan of her past and how her intentions had been to destroy Myling at first, but had decided not to, when she saw the sad girl and instead decided to watch over her. She also warns Rowan not to agree to Myling's request of helping her reach Maiden's Rest as the answers there will possibly break Myling's spirit. When Rowan refuses, she says that he will have to deal with the consequences. When the two companions leave for Whiterun they are attacked by bandits and Myling is stabbed to death. Riamide appears to save Rowan from the remaining bandits by lighting them on fire. She then sits with Rowan over Myling's dead body just to observe the girl's miraculous rebirth. Riamide's last appearance in the Brave New World saga is when Myling and Rowan finally reach Maiden's Rest, where the truth is revealed that Myling has been dead for the past 500 years and has walked Tamriel as an apparition ever since, hunted by a dark being known as the Umbramancer which has consumed half of Myling's memories. Riamide turns out to be none other than the Daedric Prince Meridia who has taken mortal guise and whose sphere is the Infinite Energies of life. Riamide offers Myling the "final rest" due to the Nord's suffering, but Myling refuses, stating that she wouldn't be at peace with half of her memories and her love for Rowan. When Myling mourns her lost life she tells Riamide to go her way because she wants to be left alone with her grief, to which the Daedric Prince agrees. They wouldn't meet again until two years after these events. The House of Troubles Riamide makes her return to Myling's side two years after the events of the Brave New World. She liberates her apprentice from the two amateur mages Gwendolyne and Razani who have captured Myling in order to perform their experiments on her. As they begin to travel Riamide reveals to Myling that she may have found a way to help her defeat the Umbramancer easier. She claims to have found the location where the sword Gastbane was made. The pair travel to the small settlement of Ekendal where a ghost oak has mysteriously begun to glow just the night before their arrival. The Regulators of Skyrim Riamide and Myling have stayed in Ekendal for two years since the events of The House of Troubles saga. Riamide have put up magical barriers to keep the Umbramancer from sensing Myling's presence. The couple have tried to keep a low profile in order to blend in among the local populace while they study the nature of the ghost oak in the guise as herbalists. Little do they know that Starkad the Smith and his apprentice Aldoran suspects that the two are not the ordinary people they claim to be. As Riamide's research continues, she begs Myling to travel to Riften and pick up a book on the subject of the ghost oaks origin from the herbalist Folkvid. While her young apprentice travels there with the smith Aldoran, Riamide reveals both her own and Myling's identity and story to Starkad the Smith, allowing him to aid them in their quest to help Myling regain her mortality. As the smith and the Daedric prince continue to such for answers which could aid Myling's cause, Starkad tells the old woman of how the ghost oak in the center of the village had begun to glow the day when Myling and Riamide arrived. Pondering further upon the mysterious connection between the tree and the apparition eventually leads Riamide to learn that there once stood a ghost oak in Myling's hometown Maiden's Rest. Abilities Being the Daedric Prince of Infinite Energies she has powers beyond mortal comprehension. She has also proved to handle destruction magic fairly well, when she saved Myling and Rowan Autumn-Arrow from a group of bandits by putting the latter ablaze with magical flames. Mods used * TBA Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:757040 Brave New World] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20178 The House of Troubles V] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:22134 The House of Troubles VI] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8590 The Regulators of Skyrim III] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12133 The Regulators of Skyrim IV] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13747 The Regulators of Skyrim V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16231 The Regulators of Skyrim VI] * The Myling Saga - TBA Trivia *Riamide is an anagram of "Meridia". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Witches Category:Daedra Category:Daedric Princes